The Motorcycle
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Sometimes, a motorcycle's all you ever need to get closer to someone. IchiRuki


**Useless Notes:** Imagine… Ichigo owns a motorcycle. He asks Rukia to ride in with him. Rukia agrees. They ride, they enjoy themselves and then, maybe, _just maybe_, they get to develop… something. Nothing romantic or sappy or anything, though. Strictly fluff, that's all.

Can't imagine it? Then READ THIS.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you see here, not even a motorcycle. I want to own a car, though.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The Motorcycle**

"What is that?" Rukia asked, eyebrow raised, as she stepped through the Kurosaki front gate with Ichigo close behind after another tiring school day.

"That," Ichigo started (and was that a sigh that escaped his lips then?), "Is my motorcycle."

"A motor-what?" Rukia repeated.

"A motorcycle," Ichigo repeated. "My dad gave it to me with the stupid idea that I could bring home some babes with it under my legs."

"What a funny thing to give someone…" she thought out loud. "So how is this supposed to get you girls? How does it work?"

"You ride it," he explained. "And the girl rides in behind me. Supposedly."

"Supposedly," she muttered.

"Wanna give it a go?" he asked, twirling the keys around his finger.

Rukia gave him a look of indignation in response. "Why would I want to do that? In Soul Society, we don't need such contraptions to get ourselves a thrill or a date for the night."

"I guess so…" Ichigo thought. "But you gotta admit, riding a motorcycle's way cooler than whatever you do in Soul Society."

"Don't think so," Rukia hmmphed, folding her arms tight across her chest.

"Stupid shrimp," Ichigo smirked. "You're just scared."

Hearing this, her face expression changed altogether and Rukia gave Ichigo one of the many infamous death glares of the Kuchiki household.

"Say that again."

"I said maybe you're just scared of riding something like this," his smirk grew even wider. "That's okay Rukia… Maybe I'll just have to get someone else to ride this baby with me… Someone who isn't _scared_ of falling off or anything. Someone who isn't a _scaredy-cat_ or someone _tall _enough to ride this thing at least…"

That did it.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"What's taking you so long?"

"Well, maybe if you kept your little, pipsqueak mouth _closed_, then maybe I would be able to turn this thing on faster… Don't know why Dad didn't even give me a manual for this…"

"Well, maybe if _someone_ would stop talking to himself so much, then maybe we would have started this thing faster," Rukia retorted from behind Ichigo, her voice slightly muffled from the spare helmet Ichigo made her wear.

(Yes, that's right, children, _always_ wear a helmet when riding a motorcycle. It keeps you safe and it makes you look a whole lot cooler than those without helmets on.)

"Ah shaddap," Ichigo grunted from inside his helmet, turning the key to the left and then to the right. "Shrimp."

"Excuse _me_?!" Rukia snorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Shrimp?! Who do you think you're calling-"

"There, I think I got it!"

"Oh, don't you even _dare_ interrupt me, Substitute ShinigamiAAAAH!!!!!!"

Rukia screeched loudly (much to Ichigo's annoyance) and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping him tightly as the motorcycle sped off into the distance (much to Ichigo's surprise and hidden delight).

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"How are ya back there?" Ichigo momentarily took his eyes off the street to check up on his passenger.

"Too fast!!!" Was the reply.

"What?!"

"Too-"

"_What?!_" Ichigo yelled, the wind disrupting his hearing.

"You're going too fast, you DUMBASS!!!!"

"SHRIMP!!!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU IDIOT!!!!" she yelled out in panic, tightening her grip around his waist.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Not taking note of the time, the pair sped off on Ichigo's motorcycle in, around and even outside Karakura Town. Finally, as the sun turned orange in its descent, the two found themselves back home.

"So, how was it?" Ichigo turned to ask Rukia as he turned off the ignition of his bike.

"I almost fell off, you know," she grunted, giving him back his helmet. "YOU WERE GOING WAY TOO FAST!"

"Well SORR-EE, you almost fell off, princess!" he replied, his face heating up. "Wouldn't even mattered whether you fell off or not. Woulda done a whole lot of good to both my world and yours if you did anyways."

"I hate you," she grunted at a sneering, smirking Ichigo.

"The feeling's mutual," he replied. "Shrimp."

"Moron."

"Pipsqueak."

"BONEHEAD!"

"MIDGET!"

"IDIOT!"

"SHORTY!"

"DUMBASS!"

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Heh. I win," Rukia sneered at Ichigo and stuck out her tongue.

"I give up," Ichigo sighed and moved his motorcycle back into the garage.

"Thanks for not letting me fall off, Ichigo."

"Aa," he replied. "No problem."

"You know," she started. "Your motorcycles aren't so bad after all. I actually enjoyed myself."

"Glad to hear it," Ichigo smiled and nodded his head.

He opened the front door and moved on ahead. Rukia overtook him however, and punched his shoulder with all the force inside her arm.

"OW!" he yelled at her, holding his painful shoulder blade. "The hell was that for?!"

"Ladies first, moron," Rukia stuck her tongue out again at her companion and entered the house first.

"How someone like you was raised in Byakuya's house…" he muttered.

"Let's do this again sometime, Ichigo," Rukia smiled at him and disappeared into the house.

"… I'd love to," he grinned and entered in after her.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

OMAKE!!!

"Are you sure about this?" Hisagi asked his friend hesitantly, as they were on their way to the Tenth Division quarters.

"Of course I'm sure!" Iba answered back confidently, his face all aglow. "Ikkaku told me that Renji told 'im that that Kurosaki kid told 'im that this was a guaranteed way to grab yourself some chicks."

"Yes, but a _motorcycle_?" Hisagi asked.

"Yep," Iba replied.

"And with _Rangiku-san_?" he continued.

"Sure!" Iba grinned. "Why not?"

"And how are we going to get one?"

"We can use that Kurosaki kid's," Iba stated simply. "Or we could get Rangiku-chan to go down to the human world with us, so that she'll be able to experience the fun and joy of motorcycles with us."

"Okay then," Hisagi shrugged and continued walking on with his friend as they passed the Fifth Division.

"Imagine… after we ride that motorcycle with Rangiku-chan on it with us, we'll be having her for our very own!" Iba grinned widely.

"Hmm," Hisagi shrugged. "If you say so."

Nothing more was said between the two, until …

"… Iba, do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"…"

"…"

"… We can learn."

"Godammit, Iba."

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** And so, after a long absence, I'm finally back. So, where do I kick ass? Writing RenRuki or IchiRuki? Feedback, feedback!

Haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
